


Aiba's Present

by stumblestiltskin



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblestiltskin/pseuds/stumblestiltskin
Summary: Aiba brings home a pet without Jun knowing! What's Jun's reaction when he see's what it is that Aiba's brought home?





	

**Author's Note:**

> finally after like 3 months! LOL school and work and travel ate up my time >-< thank you @arashikuro for the idea :)

For once, Aiba Masaki was glad that his boyfriend Matsumoto Jun had taken a night shift at the hospital and wasn’t home when he finished work.

Otherwise he’d make Aiba take his new friend Sally back to the zoo.

Aiba had been trying for months to get permission from his boss to bring Sally the toothless crocodile home with him after they bonded during an intense cage cleaning session. However, the main obstacle wasn’t Aiba’s boss, it was his boyfriend. 

You see, Aiba had a bad habit of bringing home animals impulsively, and Jun was the opposite of an animal lover, so every time Aiba brought home one of his ‘friends’, as he called them, it would lead to a huge argument ending with Aiba sleeping on the couch. 

Up to this point, the animals that Aiba brought home included stray cats, pregnant dogs, abandoned fish, and a two legged raccoon, all of which Jun had claimed were going to give him rashes and make him swell (even though Aiba _knew_ that he was lying, none Jun’s medical records that he read through even _mentioned_ an allergy to animals!). Sighing, he prepared himself for the oncoming argument and led Sally into their home. 

“Welcome home, Sally!”, he told the crocodile, “Go ahead, look around and get comfortable! Tomorrow you’ll meet your other dad; I hope he’ll love you as much as I do!” 

He watched as Sally slowly made her way around the apartment, bumping into the furniture and getting acquainted with the setup. Watching his new pet, Aiba made his way to the kitchen, emptying the supply of fish that his boss provided for Sally into the fridge. He leaned against the counter, watching Sally like a proud father would until he realized how late it was.

_Crap, Jun’s going to be home soon,_ he thought, _Where am I supposed to hide Sally?_

Suddenly it hit him. The tub that he shared with Jun had a cover on it, he could easily hide Sally there and Jun would have no clue! Grabbing a piece of fish from the fridge, he began his mission to bring Sally to the tub. 

“Come on, Sally, follow Mr. Fishy here to a nice, wet place where you can stay until your daddy convinces your other dad to let you stay!” Aiba said, leading the crocodile to the tub with the fish. When the pair reached the tub, Aiba ripped off a piece of the fish and gave it to Sally while he filled the tub up partially with water. Never before had he been so grateful that Jun convinced him to invest in a big tub (well, other than their 3-year anniversary, where the tub was where they celebrated). After making sure the water was at a good level, he began helping Sally into the tub, rewarding her with the rest of the fish that he shredded up because she wasn’t able to without teeth. 

“OK Sally, I need you to stay quiet, if your other daddy finds you in here he’s going to get really angry at me, and that means that I wont have any fun with him for a long time, you got that?” Aiba told Sally, staring into her beady eyes. As if the crocodile could understand him, it sat down and quietly began munching on its dinner of fish. 

“Good girl,” he said, patting Sally’s head, “Now I’m going to cover you up and come check on you in a few hours, OK?”

After making sure that Sally had enough fish to eat throughout the night, Aiba made his way over to his bed and laid down to sleep.

When he awoke the next morning, he found himself being smothered with a lapful of Jun.

“Welcome back Jun,” Aiba said, wrapping his arms around him, “How was my sexy nurse’s night at work?” 

“Hmm… not as good as the night I could’ve had with you,” Jun said attaching his lips to Aiba's neck as he reached for his crotch, “I would have much rather had you as my patient the entire night.” 

“Well, you know Jun-sensei, I’m kind of feeling really stiff, maybe its something you can help me with before I go to work?” Aiba said, reaching down to caress Jun’s ass.

“I’m sure there’s something I could do.” Jun said moving up to kiss Aiba.

-

An hour later, Jun sent his boyfriend off to work, closing the door behind him. Stretching, he realized how sore he was after a hectic day and decided to take a calm and relaxing bath. He walked towards the bathroom and stripped his clothes off, tossing them in the washing machine.

When he entered the bathroom, he heard a weird growling sound coming from the tub. He shrugged it off, thinking one of the pipes were clogged because of one of Aiba’s experiments. Making a mental note to confront his boyfriend about not putting things down the drain later, he reached for the cover and pulled it off. He braced himself for the remnants of an experiment, but instead locked eyes with the beady eyes of the reptile that made its home in their tub. 

-

Aiba loved working at the zoo, but that didn’t stop him from longing to go on break. Working with the animals didn’t allow him to bring his phone with him on the job lest one of the lions get their hands on it, so the first thing he did was check his phone. Relaxing on one of the couches in the break room, he opened his phone and began scrolling through his notifications, face paling the further he went into them. Unlocking his phone, he realized he had 57 missed calls and over a hundred unread text and Line messages, all from Jun. 

_Shit, I guess he met Sally…_

Taking a deep breath, he dialed Jun’s number, hoping the man made peace with the crocodile. 

“Hey Jun, what’s –”, he began nervously when Jun answered.

_“AIBA MASAKI WHY THE FUCK IS THERE AN ALLIGATOR IN OUR BATHTUB?!”_ , Jun yelled into the phone. 

Aiba winced as he held the phone further from his ear. 

“Jun, listen there’s no need to worry, Sally’s a good girl, you see –”

_“YOU GAVE IT A NAME? MASAKI HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NO WEIRD ANIMALS IN OUR HOME! HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN BRING IT HERE?”_

“Of course Sally has a name, Jun, if you would listen to me you’d know she’s a crocodile and harmless because –”

_“I DON’T GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT HOW HARMLESS IT IS MASAKI, IT’S A FUCKING CROCODILE, THOSE THINGS AREN’T PETS! NOW HURRY UP GET YOUR ASS HERE AND GET RID OF IT!!”_ , Jun said as he hung the phone up. 

Sighing, Aiba resigned to his fate and went to tell his boss about what happened. _Hopefully he’ll let me off, Jun will kill me if I don’t go._

Luckily, his boss let him go home early to take care of the problem, and so Aiba went home, fearing what was awaiting. When he reached the door, he took a deep breath before he slid the key into the lock and unlocked it, opening it and revealing the scenario inside. 

Jun was sat as far as possible from the bathroom, which had several chairs and a table stacked in front of it. His sharp eyebrows were slanted in anger and his eyes were filled with rage the second Aiba stepped foot into the room. 

“Took you long enough to get here, now hurry up and get that thing out of here!” Jun told him as he crossed his arms, glaring at Aiba. 

Aiba sighed as he headed towards the fridge, pulling out a couple of the fish to lure Sally out with, heading to the bathroom after he was done. After putting away the chairs and the table, he turned towards Jun. 

“You know, if you’re scared of her maybe you’ll want to wait in the bedroom while I bring her out.” He told Jun.

“No way, I need to be here in case you get attacked by that beast! Who else is going to call the cops and have to explain what an idiot their boyfriend was getting attacked by a crocodile that he brought home?” Jun said, venom coating his words. 

“Ok, stay there just don’t freak her out and don’t move, please Jun?” he asked.

“Fine, just hurry up with it.”

Opening the bathroom door, Aiba went towards the bathtub, removing the cover that was flung off in Jun’s haste to run away from Sally. Looking into the tub, he met with the beady eyes of his companion. 

“Hey Sally, did the man with the weird eyebrows scare you?”, he said petting the crocodile, “Don’t worry, daddy’s here now, here have some fish and we’ll get you back to the zoo.”

He gave Sally the fish he had brought with him and went back to the living room to fetch the leash his boss gave him to help take Sally from place to place, feeling Jun’s glare on his back the entire time. Quickly going back to the crocodile, he made sure she was fully fed before putting the leash around her and helping her out of the tub. 

“Come on, Sally, lets get you back to your old home.” He told her as he dragged her out of the bathroom. As he entered the living room, he heard Jun gasp, causing him to turn around and give him a stern look to remind him to be quiet. He led Sally through the living room and out of their apartment, making their way to the car. He buckled her up in the backseat and they made their way to the zoo. 

“Sorry Sally,”, he told the crocodile as he took her back to the enclosure, “I guess your other father wasn’t ready for you yet.” 

After dropping Sally back off at the zoo and having to explain the situation to his boss, he made his way back, picking up some flowers along the way and a box of Jun’s favourite chocolates as an apology. When he reached the apartment, he took the stairs up, practicing his apology speech. He took a deep breath when he got to the door, reaching for the handle and gently pushing it open. He saw Jun sitting on the couch with his knees up, something he only did when he was upset. Aiba put the flowers and chocolates down on the kitchen counter and went towards Jun, sitting next to him wrapping his arms around him. 

“Masaki,”, Jun whispered, “Do you hate me because I never let you keep any of the animals you bring home?” 

Aiba was shocked. “Jun, why would you ever think I hate you?” 

“It’s just that… you always seem really happy with them and you get really upset whenever I tell you take them back” 

“Jun,” Aiba said, turning to face him, “Always know that no matter what you will always mean more to me than any animal I bring into this house. Yes, I would love it if we had a pet that you could accept and love as well, but since you don’t want to –”

“No! I want to, its just that,”, Jun paused, “I never really told you this but animals don’t really like me, and I don’t want it to reject me.”

“Jun its OK, like I was saying we don’t have to get a pet.”

“No, if it makes you happy it’ll make me happy too.”, Jun paused, “I read online that if you’re not good with animals its better to get one when they’re young. So I was thinking maybe we could go get a puppy together tomorrow? 

Aiba smiled. _Thank goodness he’s not too mad at me. Maybe I can still get some makeup sex…_

“I’d like that.” 

He leaned towards Jun, closing his eyes and aiming for a kiss. Unfortunately, the only thing he kissed was Jun’s hand which was blocking access to his lips. 

“Not so fast there mister,” Jun told him, “I may be willing to get a dog with you tomorrow, but I’m still angry that you brought home a crocodile. No sex or touching for a week should be enough for the scare you gave me. I think the couch should be comfortable enough for that long.” 

Aiba opened his eyes as he groaned. A week?! How the hell was he supposed to go without sex for that long? _You really fucked up this time Masaki._

Jun got up from the couch. 

“You know, I think I’m going to go take a nice relaxing bath.” He told Aiba. He began walking towards the bathroom, taking of his clothes and treating Aiba to a very seductive striptease. When he reached the door he looked back, making sure they locked eyes. 

“Don’t even think about coming in with me, unless you want another week added to your week of abstinence.” He made his way inside the bathroom and made sure to lock the door. Soon Aiba could hear the sound of running water.

Well, I guess I need to take measures into my own hands... He got comfortable on the couch reached for his phone and opened his gallery, searching for the video he kept for times like this. He unbuttoned and reached into his pants as the sound of Jun’s soft pants filled the room. _Nothing like the video of Jun and the purple dildo I bought him to satisfy my cravings._


End file.
